One Happy Family
by Parasite Lin
Summary: Based on Sacnoth's "Koudelka." Chapter 2 is now up!
1. "Elaine's"

"One Happy Family" -based on Sacnoth's "Koudelka."  
  
The Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in  
this fanfic, save for the ones I added in myself. Sacnoth owns the  
rights to both the characters and the game "Koudelka." However, rest  
assured if I DID own the rights to "Koudelka," I'd make sure that  
Elias wouldn't kill off your characters so quickly in his boss fight  
on disc two of the game.  
  
WTF is Koudelka?: I bet $50 that most of the people reading this  
right now have never heard of "Koudelka." It's a game for the PSone  
that is a mix of RPG and survival horror elements. Sacnoth, made up  
of former Squaresoft members, developed the game, while SNK and  
Infogrames published it in Japan and America, respectively. If you  
like RPGs, be sure to check out the game, as it's a nice alternative  
if Persona 2's bosses got you down! Besides, it's only twenty bucks  
at most retailers nowadays. At any rate, this fanfic is based on the  
game; however, the events in the fanfic take place a little over ten  
years from the end of the game. The ending that the fanfic is based  
on is the one where (SPOILER ALERT!!!) you do not defeat Elaine, but  
you do have Koudelka's pendant on hand. Because this is probably the  
best ending in the game, I chose it for the set-up of this fanfic.  
Now let's get it on!  
  
CHAPTER ONE- "Elaine's"  
  
Edward J. Plunkett was doing his usual daily business: being a vagrant,  
travelling from one town to another. But this specific town felt  
different to him than all the others he had visited. There was an  
aura in the air that he had last felt ten years ago at the Nemeton  
Monestary- with Koudelka and James.  
  
'Those fond memories,' Edward thought. 'But why did those blokes  
have to leave me all alone in this world? Koudelka led me on that  
night, while poor James died. At least he was going home with his  
true love....' Edward walked for a moment, sulking, until he saw a  
beautiful, young girl with reddish hair; that's all that he could make  
out in the dark, dank nightlight. Edward struck a match onto his lamp  
so that he could see better.  
  
The girl was talking to another girl, who looked about her age. "Well,  
I'm sorry, Sarah, but I must go now. Mother's making me help out at  
the restaurant. I'll see you later."  
  
Edward was astounded. 'That voice....' he thought. 'The hair, the  
eyes, even the clothing. Could it possibly be her...? Maybe Koudy  
shrunk from ten years ago, or maybe I did....'  
  
The young girl ran off, and Edward followed her, but not before blowing  
out his flaming lamp. The girl stopped about a quarter of a mile from  
her beginning point, in front of a restaurant. The sign for the  
restaurant struck a chord in Edward's heart.  
  
'Elaine's?! What the hell is going on here?'  
  
Edward followed the girl into the tavern and sat a couple of seats   
away from her at the bar. The whole restaurant was obscenely elegant.   
Edward seemed out of place, what with all of the ladies dressed in   
beautiful silken and velvet gowns and the men in ties. Even the   
short "Koudy" next to him seemed out of place with the exact outfit  
that she used to wear. Edward wondered why she was ignoring him when  
the bartender talked to him.  
  
"Your order, sir?" The lady asked.  
  
"Just the special for tonight. Oh, and a shot of whiskey would be nice."  
  
"Coming right up, sir."  
  
Edward turned to the girl. "Excuse me, young lady, but is your name,  
by any chance, Koudelka?"  
  
The girl smiled at this comment. "No, sir. My name is Jealia. You  
must be mistaken for my mother, Lady Koudelka. She's the owner of   
this restaurant."  
  
Edward gasped. "Your... mother... is... Koudelka?! How old are you,  
anyway?"  
  
Jealia giggled, "Mister, I'm nine and a half-years old."  
  
Edward was shocked. 'This girl must've been conceived by a man right  
after Koudelka and I parted ways.'  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, Miss Jealia, but what is the name of your  
father?"  
  
"My mommy said that my daddy is a handsome man named Edward. She  
said that he died before I was born. I wish I could meet him...."  
Jealia sniffled. "I wonder if he looks like me, because people ALWAYS  
mistake me for mommy."  
  
"W-wh-what was his name again?"  
  
"Edward."  
  
"Do you know his last name?"  
  
"My mother's name is Koudelka Iasant, but my last name is different.  
It was probably my father's last name. I'm Jealia Elaine Sulatto   
Plunkett. My father should be Mister Edward Plunkett, then."  
  
Edward's shock took control. "WHAT THE FUCK!!"  
  
Jealia's mouth opened as she yelled, "Mister, that's a bad word! I'm  
telling mommy!" Jealia ran off to the back room.  
  
Edward put his hand on his head as he drank his shot of whiskey. 'Is  
she...? She can't be! This is all a stupid coincidence! There are  
plenty of Plunketts in Wales! Besides, that might not be her father's  
last name, either! Maybe Koudy just wanted her to have my name, like  
with Jealia's middle name being Elaine Sulatto. Damn it, it's all  
messed up.'  
  
Jealia came back to Edward a few minutes later, holding the hand of  
an young woman with red hair. She looked much like a life-size model  
of her daughter, except she had on a gown that was a silky black on  
the sleeves and skirt parts, and was a velvet white on the bust. The  
girl was absolutely gorgeous, with a nice smile on her face.  
  
"Mommy, that's the man who said a bad word!"  
  
Jealia's mother, Koudelka, looked away from her daughter for a minute  
to look more closely at the man. 'He looks about 33.... blond hair...  
brown eyes... slightly shaven mustache... No way... no fuckin' way...'  
  
Koudelka's jaw dropped, and she immediately covered her mouth.  
  
"Koudelka?"  
  
She lowered her hand. "E-Edward?" Edward smiled at her.  
  
"Edward!!" She ran a few feet and hugged him. Edward gave her a long  
kiss with all of his heart.  
  
'It's her, it's really her....'  
  
'Edward, it IS you....'  
  
Jealia butted in, "Mommy, do you know him?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!  
  
Yay! More to come, of course! You shouldn't miss it, Koudelka groupies,  
even though you can probably guess what happens. ;) 


	2. "Welcome Home, Dear!"

CHAPTER TWO- "Welcome Home, Dear!"  
  
Koudelka turned to her daughter, breaking out of the kiss and the hug.  
"Jealia, honey, this is your father: Edward J. Plunkett."  
  
"Mommy, I thought he was dead."  
  
Koudelka looked at Edward, "I thought he might have been, knowing what  
he does for a living."  
  
Edward chuckled. He ducked down and gave his daughter a hug. "You're  
such a doll."  
  
Koudelka laughed, "I hope you don't mean like Vigna and Valna!"  
  
"No, Jealia's too grown up to be like them. Koudy, can I talk to you  
for a minute in private?"  
  
'A... petname?' Koudelka thought. She replied to him, "Yes. Jealia,  
please wait on tables six through ten."  
  
"Aww, mommy."  
  
Koudelka smiled and ducked down to Jealia's height.. "We'll go to the   
candy store after we're done here, all right?"  
  
"YAY!" Jealia ran off as Koudelka got up and smiled at Edward.  
  
"Come here, Edward." She led him to the third floor of the majestic  
restaurant, which was locked tightly. Koudelka opened the door with  
a key. "This is our home."  
  
And what a home at that. It was only one floor, due to the fact that  
two floors were used for the restaurant below it, but its beauty was a  
sight to behold. It was a Victorian setting, with much velvet used in  
the decor. Now Edward confirmed what Koudelka's favorite fabric is.   
  
Edward said, mouth wide open, "This is wonderful, Koudelka."  
  
Koudelka walked into the lavish living room. "Take a seat on the couch,  
Edward."  
  
They both sat down, and Edward asked, "What happened?"  
  
Koudelka smirked, "Remember about ten years ago- the night we finally  
saved the monestary?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, as you might remember...." Koudelka relayed the story to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
James died as Elaine carried him to heaven. Koudelka and Edward had at  
first despised him for his bishop ways, but learned to sympathize with  
him, especially his love for Elaine Heyworth, who had died years ago   
when the thieves knifed her. He finally reunited with his love, but   
paid a price. Koudelka and Edward had no time to mourn, though; the  
rooftop was about to collapse. Edward held Koudelka horizontally in   
his arms as he made a leap of faith to the ground. They were safe, and  
so was Roger Bacon, thankfully; he wouldn't die if he was hanged. Roger,  
Koudelka, and Edward set up camp in front of the monestary that night:   
Roger in one tent, and Koudelka and Edward in the other. Roger was too  
old to care that the two had secret feelings for each other. Even   
though Koudelka and Edward were exhausted from their journey, they   
talked through the night, in their separate sleeping bags.  
  
"Edward?" Koudelka spoke as she looked at the canvas on the roof of the  
tent.  
  
Edward turned to face her, "Yes, Koudelka?"  
  
"T, t, thanks for saving me today."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You carried me off of the roof. I probably would've died if you weren't  
there, with my nice high-heeled shoes and all."  
  
"It was nothing. Your gypsy magic would have protected you, anyway."  
  
Koudelka looked at Edward, ignoring his plagarized joke, "But, it was   
nice of you to do that."  
  
"Chivalry hasn't died yet, sweetie."  
  
Koudelka looked down at her chest. "Edward, have you ever loved a woman?"  
  
Edward sat up. "W-what do you mean?"  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
"Women are wonderful. They're smart and beautiful. Especially ones  
like the one that's shivering- or is she just nervous?- right next to  
me."  
  
"Edward, please don't laugh at this, but I... really care for you. You've  
changed on this adventure- we've both changed." Koudelka laughed.   
"Remember when you called me an angel, when we first met?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I-I-I want to be your angel."  
  
Edward crawled out of his sleeping bag, sat her up, and put her in his  
arms. "Koudelka...."  
  
She gave him a kiss and whispered in his ear, "Edward, I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, Edward, you do remember what happened next, right?"  
  
"Yeah, we---"  
  
"Mommy, mommy!" Jealia was at the door.  
  
Koudelka was startled. "Jealia? Did you hear all that?"  
  
"No, mommy," Jealia cried convincingly. "I just walked in."  
  
"Jealia, honey, please. Daddy and I need some privacy."  
  
"Okay!" Jealia went back downstairs and shut the door on her way down.  
  
"Daddy, huh?" Edward looked at Koudelka.  
  
Koudelka blushed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. You can leave  
right now if you want. You don't have to be in Jealia's life."  
  
Edward held her hand. "I want to be with you and our daughter."  
  
Koudelka hugged Edward and continued the story. "After we said goodbye  
at the monestary, I stayed there for a while. Once Roger found out that  
I was pregnant, he insisted on taking care of me. I guess you could say  
he was the, um, 'resident midwife.'"  
  
Edward laughed. "That must've been a sight. When did you leave the  
abbey?"  
  
"About a month after Jealia was born. Roger gave me some of the  
monestary's valuables so I could have a good life for the first time by  
selling them. And so I started a restaurant, named after Elaine Heywo,  
I mean, O'Flaherty. And so here I am today, Edward."  
  
Edward looked into her eyes and smiled. "I'm curious, why isn't Jealia's   
last name Iasant?"  
  
"Roger knew that you were the only one who could be the father. He  
suggested it to honor you."  
  
"You honor me every day by just living."  
  
Koudelka pulled back. "Huh?"  
  
"It means that I love you, Koudelka." 


End file.
